Generally, amplification devices such as power amplifiers are designed so that the efficiency becomes the highest when the impedance of a connected load is 50Ω. However, the impedance of the load is not always constant when actually used. Therefore, if the impedance is far from 50Ω, the efficiency may be decreased.